


Bright

by TrinketPrince



Series: Oneshot Songfics [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Did this in like 2 hours so if it seems rushed, F/F, Fluff, I LOVE THIS SONG EVER SINCE I HEARD LAURA AND WILL SING IT, It is, M/M, Multi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinketPrince/pseuds/TrinketPrince
Summary: 2 white teenagers serenade their POC companions.Songfic inspired by Laura Dreyfuss and Will Connolly's cover of Bright by The Echosmith





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this while reading!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ru9D4DhlNck&ab_channel=hotdamnitslaura  
> Enjoy!

“So what did you want to show me?” teased Alana.

She and Zoe were in the former’s bedroom. Alana was on Zoe’s desk, the sunlight peering from the window giving her an angelic glow, like she was an angel that was sent from above to bless the Murphy’s day every day. Said angel took a break from her revisions and notes to look at her girlfriend. Zoe pulled out her guitar from the foot of her bed and flashed a smile.

She settled the guitar against her body, “I just thought that you needed a break,” and she started strumming.

“ _I think the universe is on my side,_ ” Alana spun the chair to get a proper look at Zoe.

“ _Heaven and Earth have finally aligned,_ ” And her eyes met hers, brown ones holding the gaze of the darker.

“ _Days are good, and that’s the way it should be._ ”

* * *

 

“We’re here!” Jeremy yelled and looked over at his best friend. Michael was in the passenger’s seat, blindfold wrapping around his head tightly. Jeremy had brought them somewhere as a surprise apology for... _everything_ during the squip era.

“Thank God, you’ve been driving for forever!” Michael joked.

Jeremy gave a laugh and left the car to help Michael out. “Where even are we anyway?” Michael asked, only to receive a “shh” from Jeremy.

“Wait here, I forgot something.” He said.

He sat him down, and Michael felt the evening breeze play between his hands, the grass tickling his legs as he waited for Jeremy. He felt at peace, it’s been a long time ever since the Squip incident.

Jeremy suddenly removed the scrap of cloth from Michael’s eyes. Michael looked up and all he could do was stare. The night sky was gorgeous, stars scattered across the black canvas like freckles on the shoulders of boy beside him. The moon was full that night, basking the area around him in a beautiful glow. The field was beautiful, the grass was long enough to cushion their bodies and the trees swayed with grace, dancing to the cricket’s symphony. Fireflies had started spreading over the field.

Jeremy had taken his seat next to Michael, bringing his ukulele that Jake bought for him ‘cause he swore that, “ _It’d be a hit with dates!”_ Michael’s eyes were on him now, with a smile that Jeremy hadn’t seen in a long time. It was one he would only show when he was at peace, when he felt safe.

“I didn’t know you could play the uke’,” He smile faltered a bit, “Did the Squip teach you that?”

Jeremy saw why he was scared. Everything related to the Squip was a bit scary. Of course, there were things that were positive, it’s just that all the changes were so drastic, so… not him.

“No, uh, Christine taught me how, said that I needed to learn how to play at least one instrument.” Jeremy assured. This was a good thing. This was good.

 _“You sprinkle stardust on my pillowcase,”_ He sang. His singing wasn’t terrible, in fact if he had practice he could easily land a main role on a musical, not that he would anyway.

 _“It’s like a moonbeam brushed across my face,”_ He looked up from his playing; Michael had a look on him that made _him_ feel that it was alright. It’s over. No more Squip. No more pain.

_“Nights are good and that’s the way it should be.”_

* * *

 

_“You make me sing oh, la, la, La_

_You make a girl go oh oh,”_

_“I'm in love, love.”_ Alana sang, her voice wasn’t like Zoe’s; it didn’t have the same playfulness. Alana’s voice was strong, something she earned through practicing for speeches in front of her mirror.

At this point, Alana was nodding her head, humming some of the lyrics.

 _“Did you see that shooting star tonight?”_ Zoe remembers the meteor shower from the night before. She was on her nightly call with Alana when it started. Both of them stared out of the window for some time, in peaceful silence, starry eyes matching the sky above them. “ _Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_ ”

 _“Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?”_ Alana sang along with her eyes closed, earning a stare from the silent Murphy as she continued. “ _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right,”_

 _“'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright,”_ Zoe resumed, singing with Alana, their voices harmonizing at first before it settled on something just right. It wasn’t perfect, but it was beautiful to both of them.

_“Bright, so bright.”_

* * *

 

_“And I see colors in a different way_

_You make what doesn't matter fade to grey_

_Life is good and that's the way it should be”_

* * *

 

_“You make me sing oh, la, la, la_

_You make a boy go oh oh,”_

_“I'm in love, love.”_ Michael sang, his voice was clear and low. Jeremy had never heard Michael sing like this, in fact it was rare for him to hear Michael sing at all. The only time he can only hear him sing is when he was in the shower from one of their sleepovers. He cherished those times.  
  
_“Did you see that shooting star tonight?”_ Michael traced the sky with his hand. _“Were you dazzled by the same constellation?”_

 _“Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?”_ Jeremy whispered under his breath, finally realizing that Michael had shared his feelings, for quite some time now too. _“I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right,”_

 _“’Cause now I'm shining bright so bright,”_ Jeremy eyes met Michael’s, so calm. Worry that had plagued it for weeks had dissipated into _something_ , something _better_.

_“And I get lost in your eyes.”_

* * *

 

 _“Did you see that shooting star tonight?”_ Michael repeated this time his face inching closer to Jeremy’s, his attention no longer on the sky. It was on Jeremy’s now, with the same intensity as before.

 _“Were you dazzled by the same constellation?”_ Alana echoed to Zoe, despite the question she knew, that in some way, whether it be destiny or fate, she knew that they were looking at the same thing.

 _“Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?”_ Alana and Michael sang, a genuine question, wondering how they fell for the other; then deciding that it no matter the answer they didn’t regret it.

 _“I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right”_ Jeremy scooted closer, focusing on Michael.

 _“I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right”_ Zoe did the same, leaving enough space for Alana to sit.

 _“I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right”_ Jeremy and Zoe sang in unison, not regretting their decision the same way, _“‘Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright_ ”

 _“Bright, so bright”_ Michael sat closer, closing any distance that Jeremy didn’t.

 _“Bright, so bright”_ Alana moved from the desk to Zoe’s bed, accepting her invitation.

_“And I get lost in your eyes tonight”_

* * *

 

“Michael Mell, will you go out with me?”

“Happy Anniversary, ‘Lana.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first songfic, uh, I was never drawn to songfics but I just had to write one when I heard their cover.  
> Kudos, Comment and Bookmark! Those really help with writing!!!  
> my tumblr's @trinketprince


End file.
